Clan
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: Clan: grupo de personas (o familias) que comparten un ascendente en común. Eso es lo que encontraras si buscas la definición en un diccionario lo que no encontraras son las restricciones a las que se enfrentan por ser parte de uno, mas si este es uno de los mas importantes de la aldea de la hoja
1. Cosas que no debería cambiar

¡Regrese!, con esto que es mi primera incursión al shikatema (mi segunda pareja favorita) será un fic corto según yo pero ya veremos que rutas toma mi loca cabeza, mientras este es el primer cap leeanlo díganme que les pareció y si me estoy poniendo muy OC no olviden avisarme

Detalles: los recuerdos estarán es cursivas

* * *

" **El vínculo que une a una verdadera familia no está en la sangre, sino en el respeto y el disfrute de la vida con los demás" Richard Bach**

Cosas que no debería escuchar

Dos rubias caminaban por los estrechas y complicadas calles de aquel barrio perteneciente a clan de los estrategas de la aldea, cual laberinto una distracción puede hacer que termines en el lugar a donde no querías llegar, ambas mujeres caminaban en sentido opuesto, la mayor una rubia ceniza con el cabello recogido en cuatro coletas se dirigía al centro, la otra, rubia platinada con una coleta venia de esa dirección su encuentro era inevitable pues el punto de convergencia a mitad del camino no podía discutirse, mientras la mayor caminaba con tranquilidad admirando la arquitectura del lugar, las grandes porciones de bosque que se adentraban por el lugar haciendo que el olor a hierba fresca se impregnara en el ambiente, a pesar de haber recorrido ese mismo camino infinidad de veces le seguía maravillando razón por la que caminaba de manera lenta disfrutando del aroma y la sensación de paz que le daba ese lugar.

En contraste la otra rubia caminaba con rapidez como si huyera de alguien pero no era el terror lo que guiaba sus pasos sino la ira, los pasos de la mujer pequeños y rápidos eran además pesados como si golpeara el piso con cada uno de ellos su mirada fija al frente aunque no veía nada en realidad los años paseando por el lugar le daba la seguridad de poder moverse por instinto sin tener que fijarse en el camino, razón por la cual ni siquiera noto que paso junto a la rubia mayor quien la miro desconcertada pues aunque no eran la mejores amigas, la menor ya no solía ser tan antipática con ella, aun sin poder reaccionar vio a un rechoncho varón quien paso ignorándola de la misma manera en que lo hiciera la primera, la extraña situación evito que reaccionara con la rapidez habitual, razón por la cual no pudo evitar escuchar la plática entre los chicos

—Ino — grito el varón mientras alcanzaba a la chica quien se detuvo

— ¿Qué quieres Chouji? — contestó golpeadamente sin voltear a mirarlo haciendo que el chico continuara

—Solo quiero que te tranquilices — pidió el bonachón a su amiga poniendo su mano en su hombro

— ¡Voy a calmarme cuando encuentre a esa bruja y le diga sus verdades! — contesto con evidente molestia al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento brusco hizo que el chico retirara su mano

—¡Ino!— reprocho una vez más el chico — Deja de actuar como si hubiera cometido un crimen, Shikamaru no se lo dijo, no se lo pregunto así que deja de comportarte como si existiera algo malo — el castaño comenzó a replicar dando vuelta para quedar frente a la chica

— ¡Por dios chouji! ¡Es Temari! — Exclamo la rubia como si eso explicara todo —No es un genio, pero sí lo bastante lista como entender la indirecta de Shikamaru — coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico y lo sacudió como si dicha acción lograra que él entendiera sus palabras — ¡Y la ignoro! ¡La ignoro, Chouji! — Volvió a debatir mostrando su enojo —Lo hizo deliberadamente y eso es lo que no le puedo perdonar — tomo un respiro para calmarse

—Ino— llamo una vez más el rechoncho chico para luego agregar —Cualquiera que te escuche hablar así diría que.. —

—Que amo a Shikamaru— le corto la rubia, viendo asentir al Akimichi —claro que lo amo — agrego mientras colocaba las manos en su cadera, la rubia mayor quien se encontraba estática hasta ese momento escucho dichas palabras y solo apretó sus puños antes de marcharse —Tanto como te amo a ti — aclaro ante la incredulidad que se expresó en el rostro del chico, regreso sus manos a los hombros de su amigo y soltando un suspiro se explicó —Los Nara, los Akimichi y los Yamanaka somos una familia, una muy rara familia, pero familia al final de cuentas — esta vez fue Chouji quien sonrió al darle la razón —Shikamaru y tú no son solo mis amigos, o mis mejores amigos, son mis hermanos, estamos juntos desde antes de poder decir nuestro nombre es normal que los ame — una sincera sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de la rubia

—Shikamaru y yo te queremos de la misma manera — dijo el Akimichi abrazando a la chica —Pero aun así estas reaccionando de manera exagerada — reprocho con cariño

—Lo sé— reconoció la chica —Es solo que me emocione al pensar que al menos ustedes serían felices — sintió que Chouji la soltaba para mirarla interrogante — Tanto Yoshino-san como mi madre son las caras visibles de los Nara y los Yamanaka pero eso no es suficiente, tanto Shikamaru como yo debemos asumir el liderato y eso conlleva ciertos sacrificios — explico pero como la incomprensión no desapareció de la cara del chico — El consejo espera encontrarme un marido pronto — añadió en voz baja y evitando mirar a los ojos a su compañero de toda la vida

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?— pregunto en un leve tono de molestia

— ¡Por qué es algo que solo inmiscuye a los Yamanaka! — Exclamó con rapidez —Sin mi padre el clan se encuentran sin líder, soy la siguiente en línea de sucesión pero no me permitirán tomar el mandato hasta que me haya casado— explico más calmada

—Justo como sucede con Shikamaru — razono el chico

—Ojala fuera eso — un suspiro escapo de sus labios —Shikaku-san estaba comprometido con Yoshino-san cuando lo nombraron líder, es lo mismo que el consejo Nara espera de Shikamaru — sonrió tristemente luego siguió —Seré la primera matriarca de los Yamanaka, no hay reglas que establezcan que hacer en este caso, así que consideran que lo mejor es casarme de inmediato para que cuando Shikamaru se haya adaptado a todas sus nuevas responsabilidades y Chouza-san decida dejarte el puesto todo esté listo y la unión de los clanes continué — termino su explicación con pesadumbre, el castaño se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo de tal manera que ella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No se podía mover las palabras de la rubia de larga coleta le dejaron pasmada intentaba hallarles un significado coherente que le dijera cual era la acusación pesando sobre su cabeza pero no se le ocurría nada hasta que recordó la plática que se había suscitado el día anterior con el único ausente del equipo Asuma.

 _Estaban recargados en el barandal de protección de aquella azotea no recordaba de qué manera fue que la convenció de llegar hasta allá, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tintando el cielo de tonos rojizos, el viento que anunciaba el fin del verano refrescaba la tarde, las personas pasaban por la calle con rumbo a su hogar sin preocupaciones, eso la hizo sonreír porque conocía a esa persona, una mujer ligeramente más baja que ella de cabello castaño atado en dos chongos llevando de la mano a un pequeño que no tendría más de un año seguida por otra chica menor con unos característicos ojos blancos, quien la ayudaba a llevar bolsas repletos de comestibles_

— _Jamás pensé en ver a Tenten seguida por un Hyuga — comento al momento en que ambas mujeres pasaron por debajo de ellos_

— _Es curioso lo que sucede cuando pierdes a alguien— agrego el pelinegro con desgana al voltear para dar la espalda a la calle, ella también giro y se quedó mirándolo el chico le regreso la mirada ante la intensidad de la misma —Si Neji hubiera sobrevivido es poco probable que lo que ves sucediera — explico, la rubia levanto una ceja_

— _Te refieres a los Hyuga — exclamo Temari ante la respuesta que obtuvo de Shikamaru_

— _Es un secreto a voces que los altos mandos de los Hyuga no aprobaban la relación que tenían, tienen una idea fija acerca de cómo cuidar su kekegenkai incluir en la familia a alguien que no lo posee no era algo que consideraran posible — amplio su explicación girando para de nuevo quedar viendo a la calle —Si Neji hubiera sobrevivido hubiera tenido que renunciar a ellos o al clan— concluyo su explicación_

— _Es por eso el descubrir que estaba embarazada después de la muerte de Neji le abrió las puertas del clan Hyuga sin que hubiera un derramamiento de sangre — dedujo lo que faltaba la rubia_

— _Cuando supimos que pudo usar_ _el_ _Bashōsen, sin sufrir demasiado por el chackra que le arrebataba nos sorprendió, Tenten es una gran kunoichi pero si me hubieran preguntado quien podría usar una arma como esa y no morir en el proceso sin duda habría respondido que tu_ _— comento como si hablara del clima sin embargo un ligero rubor se asentó en los pómulos de la chica de suna quien se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a mirarlo_

— _De todos modos me parece muy asqueroso que dejen que otros decidan su futuro en vez de hacerlo por si mismos — acoto con leve molestia la rubia_

— _Un clan, es más que un grupo de personas que comparten sangre o una ascendencia en común, se trata de tradiciones y reglas que han trascendido por generaciones para preservar los ideales y valores con que crecieron — recito el pelinegro como si lo estuviera leyendo_

— _Al final sigue significando que vigilan que todo se cumpla de acuerdo a las expectativas de algunos ¿no? — cuestiono la Sabaku no, a lo cual su acompañante se alzó de hombros_

— _No del todo — contesto él —Si fuera así yo estaría casando desde hace un par de años, cuando lo veía como un proyecto a futuro — completo_

— _¿Tu pensando en matrimonio? — comento de manera burlona —Creí que el matrimonio era problemático — añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa_

 _El Nara chasqueo la lengua ante ese comentario —Lo es, pero siempre ha estado considerado mi futuro — hizo una breve pausa y agredo — ¿Qué hay de ti?— la chica lo miro sin entender la pregunta — ¿alguna vez has considerado casarte? — se explicó rápidamente_

— _No— contesto ella de manera inmediata —Lo que menos deseo es convertirme en una ama de casa, es decir ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo se lleva una casa, soy una kunoichi se de armas, de misiones, de guerras pero no sé nada de cuidar niños — se explicó mientras clavaba su mirada en los tonos rojizos del cielo_

— _Ninguna persona tiene idea de cómo criar a un hijo, eso lo aprendes sobre la marcha — concluyo él dirigiendo también su mirada al cielo —Por lo otro no tienes por qué dejar de ser un shinobi, solo hay que combinar las dos facetas— luego la miro de reojo_

 _Temari contemplaba el sol ocultándose con el ceño levemente fruncido —No lo sé genio— soltó un suspiro —El matrimonio y la maternidad no van conmigo — dijo dando por concluida dicha conversación por lo que dando la vuelta emprendió el regreso a su hotel_

—Que amo a Shikamaru— escucho a Ino decir sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras el Akimichi asentía con la cabeza —claro que lo amo — afirmo la menor colocando sus manos en la cadera para darle mayor fuerza a su oración, su cuerpo se llenó de furia y unas inmensas ganas de tomar a la rubia y pedirle una explicación pero no era su estilo montar escenas por eso mismo se alejó conteniendo su ira en apretando sus puños.

Sus pasos se fueron haciendo más y más rápidos hasta que sin darse cuenta, se encontraba corriendo desesperada, pero ya no se dirigía a su destino original sino que se encamino a un pequeñísimo espacio de bosque que no se adentraba demasiado en el barrio pero le proporcionaría la paz necesaria para que pudiera pensar, en cuanto llego dejo caer su enorme abanico y se recargo en un frondoso árbol cuyas ramas proporcionaban sombra, poco a poco fue resbalando por el hasta que sus glúteos toparon con el suelo inhalo profundamente para calmar sus emociones y comenzó a analizar la información que tenía.

Primero al parecer lo de ayer no era una simple plática, sino que el vago de Shikamaru estaba haciéndole una proporción de matrimonio, una muy mala por cierto, no es que ella esperara alguna de esas cursilerías como que se arrodillara al hacerlo o que pusiera el anillo en su postre favorito pero al menos debió hacer la pregunta cómo era.

Y segundo y más importante ¡Ino esta enamora de Shikamaru! Ahora entendía porque la chica siempre se mostró antipática con ella, porque la fría cortesía con que era tratada cuando era bien conocido el carácter super animoso de la rubia, misma que pareció desaparecer cuando el vago les dijo de la relación que mantenían ahora podía decir que so no fue aceptación sino resignación

* * *

Es corto pero mis primeros cap siempre son el cap mas corto, en fin aquí dejo el primero espero que les guste


	2. Sentimientos y Compañeros

¡Regrese!, después de meses me presento ¿qué puedo decir a mi favor? La verdad en mi adorado país se están dando reformas en todos los ámbitos, lo que a todos los involucrados nos significa montones de trabajo extra razón por la cual me dejaron sin tiempo para escribir, apenas tenía para dormir (arika llora en una esquina) pero al fin termine con todo el horrible y tedioso papeleo y soy libre al menos lo suficiente para escribir prometo que ya no tardare tanto solo mi habitual mes más o menos

Sentimientos y Compañeros

Después de varios minutos Temari se levantó de aquel lugar y retomo su camino, solo tardo unos minutos en llegar a su destino la casa edificada en una orilla de aquel lugar con su pórtico sencillo y el símbolo del clan pintado en el frente la puerta principal estaba abierta aunque no lo suficiente como para notarlo a primera vista, con pasos seguros llego a ella y alzo la mano pero no llego a siquiera rosar la madera que la constituía dado que esta se abrió y el espacio vacío fue llenado de manera inmediata por una mujer de mediana edad que salía presurosa por lo que inevitablemente choco con ella.

— Gomen Temari-san, no te vi — se disculpó la mujer al alzar la cara y encontrarse con el rostro de la rubia quien le sonrió en correspondencia

—No se disculpe Yoshino-san — respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios, le agradaba mucho la esa mujer, además le intrigaba el hecho de que siendo una mujer tan enérgica su hijo fuera tan apático —Debí suponer que había una buena razón para que la puerta estuviera abierta —agregó la de suna mientras recogía del suelo la canasta que la mujer dejo caer en el impacto

—Segunda puerta a la derecha —hablo la mayor respondiendo a una pregunta aun no formulada por la menor mientras retiraba el objeto de manos de la rubia — Se encierra allí siempre que está molesto, y dada la pelea que acaba de tener con Ino no saldrá en horas — fueron las ultimas palabra de la mujer quien con un movimiento de la mano se marchó.

La rubia se adentró en la casa intentando asimilar lo dicho por la mujer sin embargo las ideas que se cruzaban por su mente no eran demasiado agradables, inhalo profundamente buscando con ello desaparecerlas mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta que la mujer le indicara sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación

—Mamá ya te dije que quiero estar solo — replico el chico que se encontraba de espalda a la puerta y cuya mirada estaba clavada en el tablero frente a él

—No soy tu madre, pero de serlo ya te hubiera golpeado por hablarme de esa manera— de esa manera la chica anuncio su presencia encaminándose al Nara quien despego su mirada del tablero y volteo enfocando a la recién llegada

—Temari, no te esperaba — respondió el pelinegro volviendo su mirada al tablero, la rubia dio vuelta y se sentó frente a él al otro lado del tablero, la partida estaba iniciada aunque no cabía duda que las fichas no se habían tocado en mucho tiempo

—Ver el tablero no hará que las piezas se muevan — comento Temari para llamar la atención a su interlocutor, quien alzo una ceja pero no pronuncio una palabra —Ni parar el juego hará que vuelva — esta vez tuvo toda la atención del moreno quien la miro con sorpresa —No puedes ser él, son personas diferentes sin importar cuanto de parezcan— sus duras palabras hicieron que el chico desviara la mirada mientras tronaba la boca

— tsk, solo trato de pensar que es lo que haría si estuviera aquí— contesto sin mucho convencimiento

—Eso es lo que no entiendo — debatió ella y ante la mirada de incomprensión que recibiera aclaro — ¿por qué dudar ahora?, enfrentaste una guerra, tomaste el mando en el peor de los momento de la historia y jamás dudaste de esas decisiones, aun cuando eras solo un chunin, a pesar de estar sufriendo por la pérdida de tu padre — sus palabras hicieron que el rostro del pelinegro mostrara sorpresa —Ahora estamos en paz y tienes tiempo para que tu prodigioso cerebro analice la información, sin embargo estas más temeroso que cuando miles de vida dependían de ti— añadió mordazmente y en el mismo tono una vez que se levantó y encaminaba a la salida añadió — espere demasiado de ti, sigues siendo un bebé llorón — tras estas palaras el Nara solo escucho cerrarse la puerta detrás de la de suna.

Temari salió de la habitación y de la casa principal Nara con aparente tranquilidad, sin embargo un gran número de emociones se movían en ella, de primera no había hablado con Shikamaru al menos no de lo que ella pretendía lo cual la dejaba con un amargo desasosiego que intentaba ignorar, después estaba la actitud del chico, si como su madre dijo su manera de actuar estaba dictada por la discusión que tuviera con sus compañera de equipo no podía considerarlo más que una mala señal, pero tratando de quitar esos pensamientos se dirigió de vuelta a la aldea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yamanaka Ino no era conocida por ser una persona tranquila o paciente, sus amigos la definirían como una bomba de energía incapaz de detener, bueno eso si se lo preguntaran a cierto Akimichi, si se lo preguntaran al próximo líder Nara simplemente soltaría un problemática antes de marcharse a dormir a cualquier lugar, pero si bien es cierto lo anterior también lo es el hecho de que a la chica nunca se había visto molesta de la manera en que lo estaba. Hasta hace solo un minuto era la misma chica entusiasta y alegre que todos conocían pero en cuanto la rubia embajadora de la arena entro en su campo visual la Yamanaka se transformó.

—Tu— pronuncio con desprecio la de konoha en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de la rubia de suna quien había ingresado en la florería

—Ino— pronuncio la mayor a manera de saludo con un tono mordaz que a la platinada no le pasó desapercibido —Necesitamos hablar — ordeno de inmediato haciendo que la menor frunciera el ceño, mas asintió con la cabeza y con un gesto indico a la mayor que la siguiera, pronto ambas rubias caminaron pasando a través de la tienda hasta adentrarse en la casa de la menor.

— ¡Tú, bruja de arena! — grito la rubia platinada en cuanto se aseguró de que la puerta que comunicaba la casa con la florería se hubiera cerrado evitando así que quienes se encontraran en ella pudieran escucharlas — Sé que no somos amigas pero confiaba en ti, dejé que te acercaras a una de las personas que más importantes en mi vida — continuo con su reclamo sin percatarse que Temari la observaba inamovible estudiando cada una de sus reacciones — sé que nadie puede acercarse siquiera a la agilidad mental que tiene Shikamaru pero parecía más que obvio el que lo comprendías y ahora resulta que eres tan estúpida que no lograste entender cómo se sentía —

Al ver que el monologo de la Yamanaka parecía no tener fin la rubia ceniza la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola levemente haciendo con ello que la menor se callara —Ya basta, para con el discurso de hermana celosa — las palabras salieron de los labios de la Sabaku No con más dureza de que lo que normalmente emplearía — he dicho que tenemos que hablar y eres tu quien escuchara— con ello soltó la menor

Ino aguanto sus ganas de reclamar pues aunque lo negaría ante cualquier persona la verdad era que Temari le infundía miedo sobre todo cuando como en ese momento su mirada revelaba el placer que la causaba la idea de hacerle daño

—Ino…— nombro la rubia ceniza sin estar segura de cómo debía continuar — Has considerado decirle cómo te sientes — hablo por fin aunque no del todo convencida sobre entablar dicha conversación con la otra mujer

— ¿Qué importancia pueden tener mis sentimientos en este momento? — pregunto con un deje de tristeza en la voz

—Comprendo que te preocupe su felicidad pero…— Temari se mordió el labio sabiendo que sus próximas palabras podrían dejarle una enorme dolor —Shikamaru tiene derecho a saber que lo amas—

—Lo sabe — una sonrisa se creó en el rostro de la chica —Por eso se me hace difícil entender la manera en la que actúas — su azul mirada se clavó en la verde —Lo quieres, aun debajo de esa mascara de dureza y frialdad lo puedo notar — tomó las manos de la mayor entre las suyas —Temari, sé no eres el tipo de persona que se deja guiar por sus sentimientos pero por favor no huyas de ellos, nadie te hará lo feliz que lo hará Shikamaru y él no será feliz con otra persona que no seas tú — suplico la rubia platinada a la de suna haciendo que una punzada de dolor se instalara en el pecho de esta ultima

— Como tú misma dijiste no somos amigas — rompió el silencio la rubia ceniza — y creo que la manera en que actúas es estúpido, estas rindiéndote antes de pelear — sus palabras rudas hicieron que la Yamanaka se sobresaltara — Y aún si Shikamaru no te correspondiera como hombre me parece patético que no presentes batalla, no quiero que me lo cedas como si no fuera lo capaz de conquistarlo por mí misma — acentuó sus palabras al ponerse en una pose desafiante

— ¡Qué? — Fue lo único que pudo articular Ino cuando termino de escuchar lo que la Sabaku No decía — ¡Acaso estás loca?— soltó al fin de su estupor —¡Por personas como tu consideras que las rubias somos idiotas! — vocifero molesta

—¿Me estas llamando estúpida? niñita — contraataco Temari

—Como te pones a decir disparates, no me queda más que pensarlo —debatió en el mismo tono que la mayor

—Tsk, la única que dice estupideces eres tu — agregó con desdén la de suna —no tiene no cinco minutos que acabas de confirmármelo y ahora lo niegas—

—Wow wow wow, espera creo que me perdí de algo — exclamo Ino mientras mostraba las palmas de sus manos a Temari — ¿Cómo pasamos de hablar sobre ti y como dejaras que Shikamaru se comprometa con una completa extraña, a que insinúes que tengo un interés romántico por él? — se explicó la rubia platinada con un gesto de incertidumbre labrado en el rostro

—Yo no insinuó nada tu misma dijiste que estabas enamorada de Shikamaru — contesto acentuando su disgusto la mayor

— Entonces hazme el favor de explicarme en que momento lo dije porque yo no lo recuerdo — exigió molesta tomando la misma postura de la rubia ceniza

—No te hagas la estúpida que tu cara no te ayuda— soltó con ironía —has dicho lo amo desde el inicio — sentencio

Ino abrió la boca para replicar pero se detuvo un momento analizando las palabras que escaparan de la boca de Temari luego con claro horror declaro — ¡Estas completamente enferma! — El enojo en la voz de la de konoha era palpable — ¿Cómo puede siquiera una idea como esa pasar por tu cabeza? — cuestiono actuando como león enjaulado

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunto en respuesta la mayor

— ¿Por qué? ¿Enserio me estas preguntando por qué?— la Yamanaka dejo de dar vueltas y se quedó mirando a su interlocutora —Porque sería como si yo te dijera que tu relación con Gaara o Kankuro es más que fraternal basada en que hayas dicho que los amas —

La de suna miro con desprecio a la menor antes de hablar —No es lo mismo, ustedes no comparten lazos sanguíneos — alego cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la rubia platinada quien lo utilizo para tranquilizarse —si bien es cierto que no compartimos sangre somos hermanos — hizo una pausa luego agrego — Sé que mi relación con Shikamaru es más estrecha que con Chouji pero se debe a que es mi gemelo — Temari aun la miraba con recelo por lo que la Yamanaka continuo —tres minutos, fueron tres minutos los que Shikamaru nació antes — soltó un suspiro al percatarse de que la mayor aún se encontraba con una mirada escéptica —sé que te sonara raro pero los Nara los Akimichi y los Yamanaka somos una familia, nuestros padres crecieron juntos igual que lo hicimos nosotros, son mis hermanos y los amo pero como tales — un suspiro de cansancio escapo de los labios de la rubia platinada

—Supongamos que te creo— cedió un poco la mayor pero sin abandonar su pose defensiva — ¿Por qué armas tanto escándalo de algo que solo nos importa al vago y a mí? —

Nuevamente un suspiro escapo de los labios de la Yamanaka —le debo varios puntos a Chouji evidentemente no sabes nada — dijo para sí misma pero no pudo evitar ser escuchada por la de suna quien frunció ligeramente el ceño— el Ino-shika-cho se encuentra sin dos de sus líderes aunque Yoshino-san y mi madre se han encargado de todo, se acaba el tiempo y las nuevas cabezas deben tomar sus puestos — explico de manera simple pero no pudo continuar

—Y ante tanta felicidad sentiste la necesidad de equilibrar las cosas haciéndome quedar como una estúpida — inquirió la Sabaku No obteniendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la otra rubia

Por tercera vez la de Konoha dejo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios —Si actúas como estúpida es porque así lo sientes — comento mordaz — con tantas cosas que están pasando algo bueno si sería una buena compensación — agrego antes de que la de mayor pudiera alegar algo mas

La Sabaku No la miro sin pronunciar nada por lo que la rubia platinada lo tomo como una señal para continuar —para que Shikamaru o yo podamos asumir el cargo de líder de clan hay ciertas… condiciones que llenar, casarse es una de ellas — disparo a quemarropa estudiando la reacción de la rubia ceniza

Temari escucho sus palabras aparentemente con la misma cara impasible que siempre poseía sin embargo el brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos delataba su sentir — Entonces… — pronuncio tratando de que si voz no delatara la inquietud que sentía

—Entonces… — interrumpió Ino intempestivamente —Entonces esperaba que Shikamaru dejara de ser un cobarde y te lo propusiera, aunque claro conociendo lo vago que es supuse que haría alguna insinuación y tú la comprenderías… evidentemente me equivoque — termino de explicar la de konoha terminando también de sacar todo la frustración que llevaba por dentro — ahora tu volverás a suna mientras Shikamaru acepta una prometida elegida por cualquier otra persona que no es él, así que sí la situación me parecía de lo más perfecta para hacerte quedar mal —

Temari solo miraba a la Yamanaka quien había vuelto a su actitud de fiera enjaulada mientras le daba su discurso y aun habiéndolo terminado no paraba de dar mover alguna de sus extremidades —No se te ha ocurrido pensar que simplemente no quiere hacerlo — rompió el tenso silencio que se formara desde que Ino dejara de hablar —Si Shikamaru tuviera la intención de casarse conmigo lo habría dicho — las duras palabras escaparon de sus labios con lo que parecía su voz natural sin embargo la furia empezaba a correr por su cuerpo —Si realmente… realmente lo quisiera, si ese fuera su deseo actuaría como un hombre y se arriesgaría en vez de comportarse como un bebe y esconderse — acompañado a sus palabras sus puños se cerraron para no revelar sus sentimientos —Simplemente no entraba en sus planes, jamás contemplo la idea de hacerlo y esa es una verdad que hay que aceptar — concluyo y sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de salir de allí antes de dejar que sus emociones la dominaran dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse

—Gracias— pronuncio la rubia platinada haciendo que se detuviera —Hoy me confirmaste lo que siempre supe — hizo una pausa esperando que la de suna la mirara pero al no ocurrir continuo —Shikamaru es demasiado para ti, él podrá ser un cobarde pero nunca ha negado sus sentimientos, te agradeceré más que te marches de konoha inmediatamente, no quiero que seas un impedimento para que Shikamaru encuentre una mujer dispuesta a luchar por estar junto a él — sus pasos la llevaron a la altura de la rubia ceniza y deteniéndose un segundo agrego — porque evidentemente esa no eres tu — con esas palabras Ino se alejó de la Sabaku No dejándola sola en aquel lugar.

En cuanto salió de aquella habitación se recargo en la pared un segundo para relajarse, antes de regresar a la florería desde donde pudo ver cómo tan solo un minuto después Temari salía con la furia marcada en su rostro, Ino cerró los ojos y rogo a kami que al final todo saliera bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chouji Akimichi no se sorprendió cuando encontró al próximo líder de los Nara en aquella azotea que desde niños había sido su refugio, en la misma banca donde afianzaran su amistad, el pelinegro veía las escasas nubes que surcaban los cielos sin embargo su semblante no reflejaba la misma paz ni la tranquilidad de siempre.

—Aun estas molesto por lo que paso con Ino — tal afirmación fue su saludo al Nara, quien levanto la cabeza para verlo y volvió a su posición original —No deberías tomártelo tan apecho sabes que se toma demasiado enserio eso de encargarse de nosotros— comento el robusto chico al tomar su lugar en aquella banca

—No es Ino lo que me molesta — contesto el chico —Tengo presente que desde que Asuma murió siente que debe arreglar cualquier cosa que no esté funcionando en nuestra vida— agrego girando levemente para mirar al castaño —lo que me molesta es que esté intentando componer mi vida, cuando debería preocuparse por la suya —

—Entonces ¿sabes que también le buscan prometido?— cuestiono Chouji mientras seguía comiendo de su inseparable bolsa de papas

— ¿cómo no saberlo? Si es lo único de lo que hablan — la retórica y sarcástica pregunta de alguna manera hizo sonreír al Akimichi

—Y yo que pensé sería el único en tener un matrimonio arreglado — añadió el bonachón castaño quitándole importancia al asunto pero eso no impidió que el pelinegro notara cierta tristeza en su voz

—Chouji, eres el único de los tres que estoy seguro no tendrá un matrimonio arreglado — fueron las palabras de Shikamaru para su amigo quien sonrió antes de contraatacar

— Tú tampoco tienes porque enfrentarte a uno — la intensión tras su comentario no pasó desapercibida para el Nara quien inevitablemente soltó una carcajada —Es posible que ya tengas pensado más de doscientas formas de zafarte de esto pero lo que me llena de curiosidad es ¿Por qué no pondrás ninguna en práctica? — esa última pregunta freno en seco la risa del moreno quien lo miro serio

— Podría poner en marcha cualquiera de ellos en movimiento si no fuera porque cada uno de ellos incluye involucrar a Temari — aclaro el estratega más importante del país del fuego

— ¿y cuál es el problema? Estás enamorado de ella y ella de ti, te estas complicando la vida, por una vez deberías hacerle caso a Ino y pedírselo seria la forma más sencilla de terminar con todo — debatió el Akimichi

—Lo seria en otro momento pero no ahora— contesto Shikamaru regresando su mirada al cielo donde las nubes comenzaban a agruparse — Temari no quiere esto… no ahora al menos, el matrimonio, los hijos, siempre estuvieron en mi plan de vida, pero no en el suyo y no quiero obligarla o atarla a ellos solo por las costumbres de los míos — hablo con calma como acariciando cada palabra —Ella es como su elemento libre, indomable y yo… yo quiero ser la nube que arrastre ese viento —

Como vieron este cap fue más largo espero que les haya gustado, y sigo insistiendo si esto esta quedando muy oc díganmelo ahora los rewie que amablemente me dejaron

 **MusaSpinelli** **:** gracias, Ino es una hermana sobreprotectora eso la hace tierna pero peligrosa, las parejas aun no decido si dejare el canon total de Ino-shika-cho ya que este fic será parte base para otro fic de mi pareja crack (sasuhina)

 **Akane-chan17:** antes de contestar debo decir que estoy triste porque decidiste dejar el sasuhina pero como bien lo dijiste si ya no te inspira nada se puede hacer, espero que no abandones el fandom definitivamente, que este mi primer shikatema de guste me emocione y espero que la espera no te haya hecho abandonar los fic de naruto pues me da gusto verte por mis fic espero verte pronto

 **Nonahere** **:** nona-sempai (¿puedo llamarte nona-sempai?) tus fic son parte de los culpables de que adore el shikatema así que ver tu comentario me emociono de sobremanera es mi primer shikatema pero no pediré que seas considerada si algún dia consideras que debes destrozarlo hazlo mientras sigo eufórica porque mi loca idea te gusto

 **Shoenstand:** lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento no quería tardar tanto pero el trabajo y todo el trabajo extra no me dejaron tiempo para escribir, pero ya volvi y lista para continuar aquí está el segundo cap y parte del malentendido pero no todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas

 **Misfits77** **:** que puedo decirte que no hayamos hablado ya este fic es tuyo (aunque lo escriba yo) y espero que te guste cada cap, la idea de que el clan Nara sea quien meta sus narices estaba clavada en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo pero solo hasta que arme algo decente en mi cabeza comencé a escribir, Chouji quiere calmar a Ino pero sabe que es más fácil salir de una misión S que lograrlo, además Ino saco sus propias frustraciones sobre Temari ya que realmente no hay un culpable. El enredo parece haber sido resuelto solo nos resta esperar que modo de ver gana la de Shikamaru o la de Temari, vos mejor que nadie sabe que no tarde por gusto y me disculpo por hacértela de emoción tanto pero espero que haya valido la pena nos vemos en el Skype


	3. Nara

Lo sé lo sé no tengo perdón de dios me largue mas de un año justo cuando dije que me escribirá con regularidad, debo decir que tuve muchos problemas para terminar ESTE cap, si ESTE cap es la base de mi retraso, hablar del clan nara y de como opera me resulto mas difícil de lo que esperaba sin contar con algunos detalles personales que me detenían para escribir pero no deje de escribir tengo muchas escenas sueltas de los siguientes capa si que ahora mismo no tardare un año en actualizar si alguien aun lee esto nos vemos pronto

* * *

Nara

Las ultimas palabra de Shikamaru dejaron a Chouji pensativo su amigo era realmente un vago pero siempre se estaba preocupado por los demás, sobre todo por la rubia hermana del Kazekage, la relación que establecieron esos dos no era lo que se puede llamar convencional pues ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer y ser el primero en admitir o demostrar los sentimientos que tenían por el otro, misma razón que frustraba a la Yamanaka a quien su personalidad espontánea y romántica la hacía fantasear con escenas sacadas de novelas rosas cuyos protagonistas eran ella con algún misterioso y dulce pretendiente o alguno de sus amigos con lo que consideraba la pareja ideal para cada uno de ellos. Aún estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta que daba a dicha azotea de abrió intempestivamente dejando que la chica de la cual hace unos minutos atrás hablaban se acercara a ellos

—Voy a matarla— fue lo primero que dijo al acercarse a los varones quienes la miraron confundidos —Aun no entiendo que fue lo que le viste, porque está completamente loca —añadió mirando al Nara quien arqueo una ceja

—Ino te dije que te alejaras de Temari — comento él pelinegro al ver el mal humor de su amiga —En vez de concentrarte en mi deberías pensar en ti — concluyo

—Hey ella fue quien me busco, yo solo le dije algunas verdades que necesitaba saber — se defendió la rubia tomando asiento entre los varones al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de papa de la bolsa del Akimichi y la devoraba, los chicos la miraron sorprendidos ante tal acción

—Ino tu… estas comiendo papas — la incredulidad en la voz del Nara fue notoria

—Siempre te quejas de que las coma — secundo el castaño con igual tono

La Yamanaka alzo una ceja antes de contestar — tu rubia ex-novia me dejo tan molesta que no probé bocado antes de salir y no pretenderán que llegue con el estómago vacío a mi cita, si lo hiciera parecería una glotona — se explicó mientras pasaba la papa que acaba de consumir y tomaba otra con el mismo destino

— ¿Cita?— fue el Akimichi el primero en comentar

— Sí, el consejo me programo una serie de citas con candidatos "aptos para estar con la siguiente líder del clan" — el sarcasmo evidente en la voz de la rubia desconcertó al dos integrantes restantes del equipo asuma

—Si odias tanto la idea ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto la impresión que le darás a esos sujetos? — volvió a tomar la palabra Chouji

—La razón es muy simple, son citas — respondió de manera alegre la rubia mientras robaba una nueva papa de la bolsa del Akimichi, al percatarse de la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos se vio en la necesidad de aclarar —nunca he tenido una cita, ser ninja ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo e intimida a la mayoría de los hombres además — hizo una pausa comiendo una papa más —después de lo que paso con Sasuke… bueno no tenía ganas de intentar salir con alguien, así que pensé ¿porque no?— al terminar su explicación alzándose de hombros para dar énfasis a su discurso

—Tsk pareces resignada a las decisiones que el consejo— comento esta vez Shikamaru

— ¿y qué más puedo hacer? De cualquier modo voy a tener que casarme si al menos tienen la consideración dejarme elegir a mi verdugo debo aprovechar — fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la rubia quien después de pronunciarlas volteo al mirada contra el pelinegro — y tu Shikamaru debes empezar a comportarte como un hombre no siempre voy a estar allí para ayudarte, menos con todo lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo — sin agregar más se levantó y con la misma gracia que se introdujo en la azotea se marchó de ella

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El cielo tenido de tonos rojizos que daban la bienvenida a la noche anunciaron la llegada del próximo líder Nara a su casa, la construcción estaba sumida en la oscuridad y el silencio como lo ha estado desde el término de la guerra, al faltar su padre su madre se retiraba a temprano con la vana excusa de estar cansada pero Shikamaru sabia la verdad se encerraba en su cuarto para llorar, llorar en silencio por su marido, el hombre con quien había compartido la mitad de su vida, el padre de su hijo, al que ya no volvería ver porque la guerra se lo llevo, y la culpa lo carcomía porque él lo sabía, su parecido con Shikaku no ayudaba a que Yoshino superara la pérdida aun cuando ella alegara que verlo, porque verlo era saber que una parte de Shikaku estaba allí. Abrió la puerta con sigilo sin querer despertar a su madre si es que de verdad estaba dormida pero se sorprendo al darse cuenta que se encontraba en el sillón con un viejo libro en sus manos, al escuchar la puerta la mujer de mediana edad levanto la cabeza y con una sonrisa le hablo

—Shikamaru hay algo de que debemos hablar — la voz seria y controlada de la mujer contrarrestaba con la sonrisa en su rostro —He hecho todo lo que he podido pero no aplazarlo más es imposible— un suspiro salió de sus labios al momento que se ponía en pie — El consejo te espera en una hora, aun no sé si ya eligieron a alguien pero ayudaría que oficializaras la tu relación con Temari-san — opino la mujer con una sonrisa —Han salido por casi un año y hasta ahora solo los más cercanos saben la naturaleza de su relación — agrego con malicia mal disimulada

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua para después murmurar un problemático —Aunque lo hiciera no hay seguridad que el consejo se olvide del asunto— se explicó mientras subía la escalera —Además aun no tengo idea de en qué punto está mi relación con Temari — comento para sí mismo pero no pudo evitar dicho comentario fuera escuchado por su madre quien suspiro sonoramente antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer en la cocina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Justamente una hora después el joven líder de los Nara se encontraba frente a los miembros más ancianos del clan, siete hombres cuyas edades rondaban sobre los 80 años que sentados en semicírculo frente a él evaluaban cada uno de las reacciones que tuviera.

—Shikamaru-sama — comenzó a hablar el mayor de los ancianos quien con seguridad era el líder del consejo —has sido llamado para hacerle oficialmente participe de la decisión a la que hemos llegado respecto a la toma de tu lugar como nuestro dirigente — hablo solemnemente el hombre sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro Nara quien solo asintió —Aunque nadie duda de tu capacidad para hacerte cargo, sabes de sobra que existen reglas delegadas por generaciones anteriores que no podemos ignorar, — continuo el anciano con su discurso —Una de ellas si no es que la más importante es asegurar que la línea de sucesión continúe, es por ello que el consejo ha decidido aceptar la propuesta de nuestro señor feudal y comprometerte con su hija —concluyo el anciano ante la estupefacción del menor

—Eishi-san— tomo la palabra el menor de los Nara presentes cuando la sorpresa desapareció —Aun cuando me honra que el señor feudal me haya considerado para ello no estoy siguiera dispuesto a pensar como una posibilidad… — el discurso del joven Nara se vio interrumpido por uno más de los ancianos

—No hay mucha diferencia entre casarte con la hija del señor feudal y hacerlo con una extranjera de alto rango como la hermana del Kazekage — las palabra del anciano provocaron que Shikamaru cerrara los puños mientras lo seguía escuchando —Con la guerra tu habilidad como estratega ha traspasado las fronteras de Konoha, aun así es excepcional que se te considere para formar parte de su familia, además ya te negaste al señor feudal en una ocasión no puedes hacerlo de una segunda — el anciano hizo una pausa pero al no hallar réplica del menor continuo —Shikamaru-sama debe entender que no hay personaje más importante que el señor feudal por lo mismo no habrá mejor mujer que la hija de este para ser la siguiente matriarca del clan Nara — El silencio se apodero de la habitación la tensión era tal que se podría cortar con un cuchillo sin problemas los dos ancianos que habían hablado fijaban sus miradas en el menor de los Nara esperando a que este explotara de alguna manera pero se mantenía en silencio con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados —Etsuya-san, si como bien ha dicho no hay diferencia entre la hija del señor feudal y una kunoichi con el renombre que posee Temari-san entonces no veo cual es la finalidad de esta reunión siendo que conocen de sobra cual será mi elección — la normalmente relajada voz del pelinegro se mostraba con un deje de molestia que solo era la furia contenida ante las palabras de los ancianos.

—Nuestro joven líder parece no entender la diferencia que menciona Eishi-san— retomo la palabra el anciano que responde al nombre de Etsuya — aunque Temari-san posee una gran reputación por sí misma, además de ser hija del cuarto Kazekage y hermana del actual eso jamás le dará el estatus que tiene la hija del señor feudal, los Nara siempre nos hemos caracterizado por nuestra inteligencia y que mejor manera de mostrarla al mundo que usándola para estar dentro del consejo del feudal— concluyo en anciano con seguridad haciendo que el menor se enfadara más aunque no lo manifestó

— ¡Basta! solo están abrumando al joven líder con base en simples rumores — se impuso una nueva voz la cual correspondía a el mayor de los ancianos las arrugas que surcaban su rostro eran profundas y junto a las bolsas bajo sus ojos mostraban el vestigio de los años pasados por el

—Shikaru-sama, aunque no existe una formalidad en la propuesta del señor feudal es por demás sabido en toda la nación de su intención de hacer que nuestro próximo líder parte no solo de su consejo sino de su familia— intervino de nuevo Eishi

—Hasta hace un momento usted y Etsuya-san tenían por argumento la inteligencia, pero en este momento parecen no estarla usando — reprobó el anciano con una sonrisa en los labios — O será ha caso que los años me han hecho perder lucidez y es eso lo que me hace pensar que fundar un asunto tan importante en meros rumores es algo impropio de nuestro clan, corríjanme si me equivoco — el disgusto se manifestó en la cara de los demás miembros del consejo sin embargo nadie se atrevió a pronunciar otra palabra en contra —Siendo así, hasta que no sea oficial Shikamaru-san está en libertad de decidir sobre su matrimonio sin nuestra intervención, por lo que no veo necesidad de seguir con esta conversación — sentencio al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie alejándose sin volver la mirada.

Una vez que el anciano se marchara el resto del consejo también comenzó a retirarse dejando solo al menor de los Nara quien en medio de la conmoción emocional en la que se encontraba no se percató en que momento paso. Una vez que pudo recuperarse emprendió la retirada como lo hicieran lo mayores a paso firme con la furia contenida en él sabiendo que al menos en parte el consejo tenía razón, si se casara con la hija del feudal eso aseguraría una muy buena posición política no solo al clan sino a la aldea, si se lo hubieran planteado a los doce habría aceptado sin dudar es decir era pequeña modificación a si plan de vida, un trabajo promedio, una esposa ni muy bonita ni muy fea y dos hijos una niña y un niño eso era todo lo que esperaba en ese entonces y que esa esposa fuera la hija del señor feudal hubiera sido una modificación menor ahora todo era diferente en ese ideal el jamás planeo enamorarse de la mujer que compartiría su vida solo pretendía cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él ahora las cosas eran distintas y no estaba seguro poder sacrificar lo que sentía por Temari en pos del bien del clan y la aldea.

La puerta entreabierta de la casa no lo sorprendió intuía desde lejos el que su madre lo esperaba para conocer el resultado de su entrevista con los ya no tan venerables (a su parecer) ancianos del clan, por ello es que al entrar a la estancia familiar y descubrir que quien lo esperaba no era su madre sino el único de los consejeros que había apelado a su derecho a elegir.

—Shikaru-sama—susurro el menor de los Nara con sorpresa

El anciano se irguió de la comodidad del sillón donde hasta ahora se encontraba con una suave y enigmática sonrisa le hablo — joven líder espero que no le moleste que haya irrumpido en su hogar — exclamo a manera de disculpa al próximo cabeza del clan

Superando la emoción inicial Shikamaru cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió hasta donde el hombre lo esperaba —no hay problema pero debo admitir que no esperaba esta visita— manifestó de manera clara al llegar frente al hombre e invitarle a tomar asiento nuevamente —quiero agradecerle por interferir en tan penoso asunto— declaro sentándose para quedar cara a cara con el anciano.

—Me encantaría poder decir que mi motivo fue altruista, sin embargo lo hice por mí—declaro sin una pizca de vergüenza acompañado de un ensanchamiento en la sonrisa cosa que hizo más notorias las arrugas en su rostro — es una historia vieja por lo cual dudo la conozca pero me atreveré a preguntar ¿conoce la historia tras el hecho de que el liderazgo del clan recaiga en esta casa? —

Una de las cejas del pelinegro menor se arqueo en respuesta a la repentina pregunta — sé que el liderazgo no perteneció a la familia hasta hace un par de generaciones a atrás pero desconozco los motivos por lo que esto sucedió —

Shikaru miro al joven frente a él dejando escapar un profundo suspiro — Como también es de su conocimiento solo el líder y su heredero son quienes forman parte del ino-shika-cho y por lo tanto su nombre debe comenzar con shika— el joven Nara volvió a asentir cuando el longevo hombre termino de dar esa información —Entonces me resta explicarle la manera en que me veo involucrado en la historia.—tomo una bocanada de aire mientras se acomodó una vez más en el sillón y continuo— Al termino la segunda gran guerra ninja era un joven de tu edad o puede que un poco mayor y heredero del líder, con todas la bajas que se dieron durante el enfrentamiento se me exigió que contrajera nupcias de manera inmediata para proporcionar seguridad sobre la continuidad de nuestro legado, los consejeros la eligieron, una mujer del clan que cumplía con todos los requerimientos que exigían sin embargo me negué a hacerlo, hasta ese momento había mantenido en secreto una relación con una mujer ajena al clan, pero entonces el poder político no era tan importante así que el que fuera una de las hijas del feudal no significo nada para ellos y se opusieron — Shikamaru se sintió incomodo ante las palabras del viejo y lo demostró reacomodándose en el sillón —Teniendo todo en contra ella se trasladó a konoha, su intención inicial era solo asegurarse de que estaba con vida y después regresaría con su padre pero ante el panorama con que se encontró tomo una decisión rápida e hizo pública nuestra relación de manera que el consejo no pudiera evitar nuestros planes de matrimonio o al menos eso pensábamos— una nueva pausa se apodero del lugar durante lo que fue un eterno minuto — unas semanas ante de que se llevara a cabo nuestra boda esa que inocentemente creímos un hecho— las lágrimas se asomaron por el rabillo de los ojos del anciano quien parpadeo un par de veces para evitar que escaparan y continuó hablando — fui llamado y enviado a una misión que solo involucraba al clan, regrese en menos tiempo del esperado solo para encontrarme con la noticia de que mi mujer estaba muerta, entonces supe la razón de la sensación de desasosiego me inundara apenas puse un pie fuera de la aldea, ella no era una ninja y como hija del señor feudal siempre estaba rodeada de guardias sin embargo no era una indefensa princesa, sabia defenderse aprendió lo básico del combate con solo ver el entrenamiento de sus guardias y en cuanto comenzamos a salir me exigió enseñarle al menos taijutsu como complemento de su entrenamiento por lo cual comprenderás mi incredulidad cuando me dijeron que su muerte fue resultado de un ataque fortuito de un ninja que trato de esconderse en el lugar equivocado, más no había rastros de lucha en su departamento—

—Me está diciendo que el consejo mando asesinarla — interrumpió Shikamaru y aunque era una pregunta el tono de afirmación usado no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos

—Jamás lo pude comprobar sin embargo, cuando me pidieron que asumiera el matrimonio planteado inicialmente solo un par de días después lo asumí como una verdad. Pero joven líder no debe sorprenderle que cosas como esas puedan pasar aun en un clan como el nuestro que encumbra la inteligencia sobre la fuerza física — el anciano Shikaru masajeo su sien tratando de relajarse antes de continuar — No he contado esto porque crea que la historia se vuelva a repetir, al menos no mientras este en mis manos evitarlo— un suspiro fue expulsado con un deje de cansancio por el anciano —Te la contado para que evites el mal de los Nara: sobre pensar las cosas, obsesionarse con los escenarios que pueden ser y no actuar por estar pensado en todas las posibilidades sin que una sea segura.— el anciano se levantó de su asiento y pasando junto al Nara coloco la mano sobre su cabeza y susurro —Joven líder yo no puedo hacer nada más que pedirte que no se cometa mis errores, que no se convierta en mí, en un viejo solitario que vive de sus memorias, añorando el amor que no pudo ser y preguntándose si alguna de sus acciones habría logrado darle la felicidad que ya no siente — sin agregar nada más salió del hogar del ultimo líder de los Nara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yoshino Nara, bajo las escaleras despacio mirando a su hijo en el sillón con la mirada perdida en la nada, tomo asiento a su lado y sin decir nada paso su brazo por los hombros del joven recargando su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba entre su cuerpo y el de su hijo, dejando que el silencio entre ellos calmara los sentimientos que bullían en su interior. El primero en poder salir de su abstracción fue Shikamaru, que sonrió levemente al mirar a su madre a quien su semblante fruncido suavemente le hacía ver mayor de lo que era, sus ojos se cruzaron y la mujer golpeo levemente la mejilla del chico.

—Vas a dejar que ese maravilloso cerebro se desperdicie o vas a hacer algo al respecto— fueron las palabras de Yoshino cuya mirada se había vuelto severa mientras miraba a su hijo

—No seas problemática madre— fue la respuesta del joven Nara esquivando la mirada de su progenitora quien dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

—Soy tan problemática como lo requiera tu vaga actitud— respondió la mujer de manera desafiante se parándose del menor —Ahora ve a darte un baño mientras preparo la cena que te hayan hecho enojar no quiere decir que te enojes con tu estomago— sentencio dándole un nuevo golpe en la mejilla para dirigirse a la cocina, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la misma volteo una última agregando — y no te preocupes tanto somos Nara encontraremos una solución—

* * *

No duden en dejar rewies aunque su opinión sea que odian como van las cosas nos leemos pronto


End file.
